


Reaper's Sugar Baby

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, fem!reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A series where Gabriel asks the reader to be his sugar baby.





	1. Part 1

You were bored with not only your life but your minimum wage job at a high-end clothes store too. Today, however, you happened to serve a rather quiet customer. He looked very intimidating, but spoke softly, as if he’s shy around everyone, especially so when speaking to you. He looked older, maybe in his late 40’s, but you can tell he is in amazing shape, the type of man you’d usually fantasise about. When he paid for his clothes, a $5000 suit, he handed you a business card, with his name and number, with the promise of ‘an opportunity of a lifetime for a beautiful thing like you.’ You assumed that it was either a joke, or something like a dodgy modelling agency. However, curiosity got the better of you and you called him when you got home.

“Hey, is this… Mr. Reyes?”

You hear a small chuckle on the other end of the phone, “It is, but please, call me Gabe.”

You smile, while blushing a little, “Ok, Gabe, you said something about an opportunity?”

“Yes, I did. I’d like to make you an offer, but first, a question. Do you know what a sugar daddy is?” He asks you.

“Aren’t they the creepy old guys that pay younger women loads of money and then expect sex?” You reply, unsure if you like the way the conversation is heading.

He laughs heartily, “Some might be like that! But not myself. You see, I’d like to be your sugar daddy. You wouldn’t have to work in that store anymore, I’d provide you with enough money to live comfortably. All I ask is that we remain committed to each other, but we’ll move forward at whatever pace you deem appropriate. After all, I’m not one of those ‘creepy old guys’!”

You think for a moment, “So… you basically want to pay me to be your girlfriend?”

“Effectively, yes, Y/N. I’ll take you on dates and give you an allowance each month to pay your bills and spend on anything you want. When you give the word, and only then, shall we move forward with other things.” He replies.

“Other things? Like sex?”

“Yes, Y/N, like sex.” He answers.

You take a moment to gather your thoughts. You think he’s attractive and, if you’re honest with yourself, you’d love the chance to be with him, but is this the right way? You need some time to think about this, “Gabe, I really appreciate the offer and it’s genuinely intriguing, but I need some time to think about this. Can I call you back in, like, a week?”

“Of course, take the time to seriously consider it. If you need to, you can contact me at any point from now until you decide, but I’ll only reply to you, I won’t contact you first, even though I’d like to. I don’t want to bias your decision.” He tells you.

“Thank you, Gabe, I appreciate that. I guess I’ll call you again next week. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Y/N.”

You drop your phone on your bed. Is this all for real? You believe every word that he said, he seems totally genuine, but this is going to be a big decision and a long week.

The week passed as slowly as you expected it to, but the more you thought about Gabe’s offer, the more you liked the idea. You’re still not sure if it’s the right thing to do, but you came up with a solution and tell Gabe when you call him.  
“Hey, Gabe. How’re you?”

“Hello, Y/N, I’m pretty good thank you. I assume you’re calling to answer my offer.” He says calmly.

“Yeah, about that… I’m still not a hundred percent sure, maybe like 75, but I’d like to suggest something. Can we go on a date first? Then I think I’ll be able decide for sure.”

The line’s silent for a few moments, “Sure, I think that’s a wonderful idea. Would you like this to be the equivalent of a date if you were my sugar baby?”

“Yes! I think that’s the best way for me to decide, like a try before you buy type of thing!” you happily reply.

He laughs a little, “Excellent! In that case, I’ll book us a table at my favourite restaurant for tomorrow, you’ll love it, and I’ll drop by to pick you up beforehand, so you can buy an outfit. Sound good?”

“Yeah, of course! Thank you, Gabe, I’m looking forward to it!” you respond, before exchanging your goodbyes.

After you have gotten ready, you receive a message from Gabe, who’s waiting outside for you. You head out and spy him in his black Maserati, wearing a dark burgundy collared shirt underneath his black suit. You enter his car, exchange hellos and he pulls away, taking you to an upscale clothing store. You spend the best part of two hours trying on dresses, and modelling them slightly for a happy Gabe, before settling on a little black number that hugs you in all the right places. Gabe loves the dress and is happy to pay the $1250 price for it, as well as paying for your high heels too.

You both enter the restaurant and are quickly seated at a great table. While you’re here, you both enjoy the amazing food, great wine and engaging conversation. You’re now more than sure that this is what you want, at least until you can convince Gabe that he doesn’t need to pay for you to be with him.

When you finished, you walked back to his car, before he took you home. He stops the car in front of your apartment and turns to you, “So, what do you think, Y/N? Would you like this to be your life?”

You only need a short moment to reply, “Yeah, I think I would Gabe.”

He smiles, “Great! I’ll swing by tomorrow and we can discuss about how this will work, I can’t wait!”

You smile too, “Me too, Gabe.” You lean towards him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before you open the door and leave his car, a smiling and blushing mess.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new relationship begins to move forward, leading to some risque images sent between the reader and Gabe.

You had barely slept the night before, you’re way too exited about seeing Gabe today, so you wake rather groggily. You reach to the small drawer next to your bed and grab your phone from the top, before laying on you back. You check your lock screen and see a single text from Gabe, which causes your pulse to quicken. He’s an early riser, you think to yourself, as you see that it’s only 8:41 in the morning.

You unlock your phone and navigate to the message. Reading it causes you to smile madly and blush hard, to the point where you can feel your face becoming warmer. The message reads, ‘Good morning, Y/N, I hope you had a wonderful night’s sleep. I know I struggled as I’m so exceptionally excited to see you today! Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll drop by to pick you up, we have an important day ahead of us.’ He ended the message with a heart emoji, which caused yours to melt. He is so cute, you think to yourself, you can feel yourself already enjoying interacting with him.

You leave your bed and head to the kitchen to make yourself a quick breakfast, just some toast will do, you think to yourself, while you message Gabe to let him know you’ll be ready in about an hour. You head back to your room and look in your wardrobe for something to wear, settling on a nice outfit of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, leather jacket and black ankle boots with a small heel. You’re curious if Gabe would like it, so you decide to take a couple of mirror selfies to send to him. You send them with the message, ‘All ready, Gabe ;)’

You don’t have too long for a reply. Your phone chimes 5 minutes later with Gabe’s response, ‘Wow, you look amazing! So beautiful! I’ll be there soon!’ You blush at the reply, and the use of the heart eyes emoji, and play around on your phone until Gabe arrives. Around 15 minutes later, Gabe messages you to say that he’s outside. You grab your bag and quickly head down to him. You enter his Maserati and greet him, before leaning in to kiss him quickly on the lips. You see him blush slightly, obviously surprised that you kissed him. He coughs gently before speaking, “I like that…” he says quietly, “So, I thought I’d take you to a café before we go shopping, would you like that, Y/N?”

You smile at him, “Of course, Gabe, I’d love that!”

He smiles back before driving away, letting the radio play softly in the background. Without letting his eyes leave the road, he speaks, “So, Y/N, I thought we should go over the sugar daddy thing, just so we know each other’s boundaries. I’ll ask you a few questions and suggest some things I’d like and you’re free to do the same, deal?”

You nod before answering, “Yeah that’s fine by me, I have a few things I’d like to ask.”

“That’s great, would you like to start?” he asks you.

“Sure! I’m guessing you want me to call you daddy?”

He chuckles, “Yes, while that would be my preference, if you aren’t comfortable with that, then you can call me whatever you’d like.”

“Oh ok, I don’t think I have a problem with calling you that, so I guess we’ll have to see how it goes… daddy.” You add cheekily.

You spy him blushing madly at the use of the word, it’s obvious how much he loves being called that. “Yeah, we will.” He mumbles before continuing, “Are you comfortable with me calling you baby girl, and other pet names to that affect?”

Hearing him call you baby girl sets you pace racing again, you had no idea how much a rush a pet name could give you, but you knew it now, “Yeah, I’d love if you call me that.”

He smiles, clearly that was the answer he wanted, “Great!” He glances at you, clearly able to see the rush caused by his pet name. Turning back to the road he continues, “So, as I said before, I’ll handle all of your financial commitments, by way of a monthly bank transfer to your account of about $10,000, as well as purchasing anything else for you, if you ask me to. Feel free to send me links to any online shopping site and I’ll make sure you have the items you want. I’d like to see you as much as possible, but we can arrange things on a day by day basis. If you want a day to yourself, that’s fine by me. I want to be clear though, this isn’t about ownership, I don’t own you, I just want to help you. Any time you want our relationship to stop, it will. I’ll even offer to help you out until you’re able to find a job, if the situation arises. And whenever you feel like taking our relationship to a more sexual level, I’ll happily oblige, but you’ll decide when that happens, it’s your body after all.”

You take a while to process the information, he genuinely just wants to be your partner. The material side is completely secondary to him, your happiness is first. “I… I don’t know what to say. Thank you. I think this really could be the start of a beautiful relationship, daddy.”

“I think so too baby girl, I really do!”

You exchange small take in the café, while sipping on your favourite hot drink, before Gabe asks you where you’d like to shop. You can’t help but to feel rather turned on by Gabe, his presence, and his pet name for you, have really had an effect on you. You tell him that you’d like to shop for some new underwear, so you both head to a luxury lingerie store. Inside you find an insurmountable level of items, from bras to nighties. You want to tease Gabe, so you head for the lingerie sets, while he follows behind you. You look at a black lace set, which includes a semi-transparent bra and thong, with stockings and suspender, all in black with red lining on each item. You love the set and you can see that Gabe does too. You turn to him, “Can I have this please, daddy?”

He smiles, “Of course, baby girl. Let’s take it to the register.”

You grab the set and hold Gabe’s hand while walking to the register. You really feel like his girlfriend now, it’s hard not to. He pays for the set and a few other items from a clothing store you stop in and takes you home. When you arrive outside your apartment, you lean forward and kiss him, lingering on his lips for a few moments. “Thank you for today, daddy. Text me when you get home.”

He leans in to kiss you again, deeper this time, holding the back of your head gently as your tongues swirl together. He breaks away, leaving you breathless, “Sure baby girl, I’ll speak to you soon.”

You blush madly as you leave his car and rush up the steps. You enter your bedroom and strip naked, you really want to show Gabe how thankful you are, and you’re feeling rather horny. You open your new lingerie and slip you arms into the bra, clipping it together at the back. You pull the thong up your legs and find a comfortable position for it. You can’t help but notice how great the thong makes your ass look. You pull the suspender up, followed by the stockings and clip them into place. You take a few moments to admire yourself in the mirror. This set looks hot on you, you think to yourself, as you see how it hugs your hips and waist, boosts your breasts and shows off your ass, all while still looking classy.

You grab your phone and start to take a mixture of mirror selfies and normal ones, in a variety of poses to show off each part of your body. You take around 30 and look at each one, trying to work out which ones you should send to Gabe. After a few minutes, you settle on 5 that you’re happy to send and you proceed to delete the rest. At this moment, your phone beeps with a message from Gabe, ‘I just arrived at home, baby.’ You walk over to your bed and lay on it, before typing your reply, ‘That’s great! I’ve got something to show you, daddy ;P’ You hit send and proceed to send the selfies to Gabe. You can see when he’s seen the message and photos, but his reply takes a little bit of time. You watch your phone in anticipation. It beeps! You can see that he has sent you a few images back, along with a short message, ‘Hot damn, baby girl, those pictures are amazing! The lingerie looks great on you! Thanks for those, hopefully this repays the gesture ;)’ There’s a few images of Gabe in his tight, grey Calvin Klein boxers and nothing else. The first shows his abs, because his underwear is hanging low on his hips. You spy the v-lines at the base of his hips and you can feel yourself getting hornier. He’s in great shape! The second is a lower shot, showing the bottom of his abs and his boxers, but you can’t help but notice the large shape in his boxers, which is clearly his erect cock. If this picture is accurate, then he is very well endowed. The last photo is the most revealing of them all. It’s another low shot, but this time Gabe had positioned his cock so that it was pointing forward. This lifted the waistband away from his hips and shows a small portion of what’s underneath. You can see maybe an inch of the base of his thick shaft, which has to be at least 1 and a half inches in diameter.

You stare at the photos for a long time, feeling yourself getting wetter. You’d never been like this from a dick pic before, but this was different, this was Gabe. You’re pretty sure that it’s not just his impressive cock that’s turning you on, but just how Gabe is in general, loving, caring and gorgeous. Although the pictures definitely help. You type a quick reply to him, ‘I like what I see, daddy, but I need to take a cold shower. The photos really worked me up ;)’

You wait for his response, ‘Alright baby, we’ll talk when your done. Although I definitely need to cool down too!’, before removing your lingerie, placing it in your underwear draw and heading for a shower. You’re not sure why you wanted to send those photos so badly, but you’re really glad you did. You love where this relationship is heading.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the relationship flourishes, will unexpected actions cause a rift?

As you lay in your bed on this bright, early morning, you take a little time to reflect on just how rapidly your life has been changed. After Gabe appeared in your life, you can’t help but feel like you’ve travelled through time, so much has happened in the month you’ve been together. You’ve been on countless dates, mostly to expensive places, but the odd cinema date too, bought yourself and been bought a variety and large quantity of gifts, like a whole wardrobe’s worth of clothes, new electronics and plenty of lingerie that Gabe has had the pleasure of seeing you in, through the pictures you’ve sent. In short, you love your life.

But not because of the material things, they feel like a bonus to you. You crave Gabe’s affection more or have grown to crave it. The way he treats you is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced before. He communicates honestly and openly with you, respects your boundaries, treats you with care, love and kindness, while never asking for anything in return. You know this may sound like it’s coming too early, but you’re sure of it, you love him.

The buzzing stemming from your phone breaks your trail of thought. You reach over and take your phone from the wireless charging pad and check the screen to see a text from Gabe, or as your phone now lists him, Daddy. ‘Good morning precious, I hope you slept well. I’ve been invited to a cocktail party tonight; would you like to be my date?’

You consider the offer, but not for long, a date with Gabe is always a great time. Plus, this gives you a reason to wear the mid-thigh length burgundy dress you bought recently, it’d look great with those black heels, you think to yourself. You type your reply, ‘Hey Daddy, I dreamed of you, so I slept good ;) I’d love to go with you, but can we hang out during the day too? I can’t wait till this evening to see you, Daddy.’

You know how much he loves being called daddy and, if you’re honest, you love calling him that too. His reply doesn’t take too long to come through, ‘That’s a great idea babygirl, shall I pick you up in an hour?’

You tell him that’s perfect and throw your covers off, before grabbing your towel from the radiator and head into the shower. The warm water thundering upon your body and head does wonders in removing your remaining sleepiness and you leave the shower feeling refreshed and awake. You quickly dress in a rather casual outfit of jeans and a jacket, before having a quick breakfast. Just as you finish, you hear the familiar roar of Gabe’s car and hurry down, he doesn’t need to tell when he’s here anymore.

“Hey, daddy!” you say in greeting, leaning forward to kiss him. He cups your cheek as you both share a warm, tender kiss, before he replies, “It’s good to see you, babygirl. Would you like to head to the café?”

“Yeah, that would be great!” you answer while nodding.

The café has become your local morning date spot for a variety of reasons, but mostly because it overlooks one of the most beautiful parks in the city, which is perfect for looking at while daydreaming. The whole way there, Gabe keeps his hand on top of your thigh, which you guess is a benefit of driving an automatic car. You love his gentle touch, so this small act is perfect.

When you arrive and find a table, Gabe orders you both your favourite hot drinks and asks for a small selection of sweet treats too, just in case you get a little hungry, he tells you. You look into his gorgeous chocolate eyes and ask him a question, “So, daddy, I’ve been really curious about something. How did you become so wealthy?”

He smiles back at you, “I thought you’d ask, babygirl, it’s a bit of a long story.”

“That’s ok, I love hearing your voice” you reply happily.

“Alright, princess.” He chuckles, “So, when I was younger, I used to be in the military. I got promoted fast, which guaranteed me a nice pay packet and pension. But, I was becoming uncomfortable with the more… unsavoury aspects of the military, so when my contract ran out, I chose not to renew. I’d served my ten years, so I knew I’d be entitled to a nice pension, but I decided to take it early, in a lump sum. To 28-year-old me, the 100 grand I got was a lot, not so much anymore!” he laughs before continuing, “I risked the money on a series of investments, mostly in new start-up companies, which luckily took off. I made my first million just before my 29th birthday. Since then, I’ve setup my own investment firm, which mostly runs itself thankfully, and have grown to have a rather powerful client list. However, I use these contacts to help other companies grow bigger. I invest in them when they start, offer them the contacts I think will help them and take no more than 10% of their company, before selling my stake when I feel the time’s right.”

Gabe sits proudly in front of you, even though he’s made money through other people, he’s always found a way to help everyone involved, which you can’t help but admire. You reach over and rest your hand on top of his, “Wow… that’s seriously impressive! Even in your work you help people, that’s really admirable.” You tell him.

He blushes, gripping your hand, “Thank you, it makes me happy to hear that you think so, princess.”

You spend another hour at the café chatting and drinking, before Gabe drops you back at your apartment. He leaves you there to get ready for tonight, saying that he’ll pick you up at 7 exactly. You share another tender kiss before racing back into your apartment. You spend the rest of your day doing a few chores, messaging Gabe and getting ready for the night. 

The light from the vanity mirror in your bedroom cuts through the darkness coming from the window to make your earrings sparkle. Just as you finish placing the second of the tear dropped shaped silver earrings, set with diamonds, into your ear, you hear a knock at the door. You rush to the door, placing your shoes on first, before opening it to see Gabe standing in front of you. He’s wearing a grey tailored suit jacket and trousers, with a burgundy collared shirt and a burgundy pocket square, with the top buttons open, exposing just a hint of his chest. He looks amazing, you think to yourself, and by the way your body reacts to seeing the perfectly fitted suit on him, you are sure that it’s true.

He stares at you in awe, “Wow… you look stunning! And we match, how about that!”

You notice the blush in his cheeks as he appreciates your dress, and the way it sits on you. Usually when a guy shameless checks you out, you get angry, but with Gabe, he could do that all night and you’d ask him not to stop.  
He leads you to his car, a different one this time, a more elegant, black Bentley. After helping you inside, he takes his position in the driver’s side and the car roars to life. It doesn’t take too long to get to the party, which is being held in a penthouse bar in the centre of the city. You glance around the bar, noticing some of the most high-profile people in the city casually chatting at the small tables and in the booths. You appreciate that the bar has a modern look, with soft blue mood lighting and modern fixtures and features.

You and Gabe spend the evening socialising with the city’s elite, sharing stories and anecdotes, while enjoying the vast range of drinks on offer. You try a few different cocktails, while Gabe slowly sips on a whiskey mac, before switching to juices because he’s driving. The drinks take a hold of you very quickly, which Gabe notices. He takes you to a booth and sits with you and a glass of water. You lean over and attempt to whisper in his ear, “Daddy, I wan-wanna show you how much… you mean to me. So, you take that thick… cock out of there and I’ll put it here!” you tell him while slurring your words and pointing at your mouth.

“Please, keep your voice down, Y/N.” he tells you, clearly exacerbated.

You ignore him and reach for his crotch, grabbing the bulge in his trousers, “Doesn’t the b-big boy want his big meat down my thro-throat?”

“Not while you’re drunk.” He stands and helps you up, “Come on, I’m taking you home.”

He puts his arm around your waist and helps you into his car, while attracting some confused looks from other guests. He doesn’t speak on the drive back, but your head is spinning too much to worry about that. He helps you up to your apartment, letting himself in with the key you had made for him and gently places you into bed. You black out pretty quickly.

You wake in the morning with a sore head and still in your dress. You have no idea what happened last night, but you can remember having way too much to drink. You turn to the side and see a bottle of water on the side with a packet of paracetamol. You spot a little note too and stretch to grab it. You turn it over and read the words written in Gabe’s handwriting, ‘Y/N, I hope these help with the inevitable headache, Gabe.’

That’s sweet, you think, swallowing two pills with some water. You place the glass down and the memories hit you. You tried to force yourself on Gabe! You snatch your phone and call him. After what seems like an eternity, he answers, “I see your awake, Y/N.”

“Gabe, I’m so sorry, can you come over please, I need to apologise and doing so over the phone isn’t enough!” You tell him, firing your words out like bullets from a machine gun.

You hear him sigh, “Sure, I’ll be over in a little while.”

“Thank you, Gabe.” You say, barely above a whisper.

After the call has ended, you grab your dressing gown and wait nervously on the sofa. You have no idea what to say to him  
.  
Ten minutes later, he knocks on your door. You rush to open it and invite him to sit on the sofa, as you perch on the table in front of him.

“I, uh, don’t really know where to start.” you tell him.

“Ok, then may I?” he asks. You nod. “What the hell got into you last night? I know you had a few drinks, but that behaviour was out of line. You tried to force yourself on me, going so far as to grab my crotch in front of a lot of people, as well as stating rather loudly your intentions. You embarrassed me and yourself. How could you think I’d want to take advantage of you when you’re drunk? I hope that’s not what you think of me. I care about you deeply, but that was beyond acceptable, Y/N.”

You feel the tears roll down your cheeks as he speaks, which you know isn’t from anger, but rather from disappointment. You wipe them away and speak, “Gabe, I cannot apologise enough for my actions last night. You’re right, I was out of order and I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted nothing more to do with me, but that…” you stop as the tears have gotten the better of you. He leans forward, curious to hear what you say and to see if you’re ok. You lift your hand to stop him from helping, you feel like you don’t deserve it, but you wipe the tears and compose yourself.

You continue, “But that would break my heart because… because I love you, Gabe!”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final part of the story, will Reaper and his sugar baby live happily ever after?

“You… you love me?” Gabe stammers, the shock from your words is clearly written all over his face. He’s silent for a while, eyes wide. You don’t know what to do or what to say. So, you do nothing. You wait for him to speak, or move, anything.

Without warning, he reaches and takes your face in his hands, kissing you with a passion you haven’t felt before. Your tongues mix wildly, like two lovers deprived of each other for months. When he pulls away, you’re both breathless, panting slightly. Gabe takes a few breaths before speaking, “I love you too, Y/N. Of course I do, that’s why I wanted you in the first place.” He cups your cheek with one hand, “As soon as I saw you in the store, I knew I loved you. But I thought the only way you’d care for me was due to my wealth, that’s the way it’s always been.”

“Gabe, this has never been about the money! I thought you were attractive when I saw you and then your personality won me over! You could be the poorest man alive and I’d still love you.” You reply, happy that he feels the same way.

He smiles, leaning forward to kiss the top of your head. “I’m glad we sorted all of this out, I hate being upset with you.” He chuckles, “I’ve got an idea, why don’t you move in with me? We’re in love, so it makes sense to me.”

You didn’t even need to think about it, “Yes! Of course, daddy!”

He gently strokes your head, “That’s great, baby girl! Why don’t you have a shower and I’ll swing by later with a removal company?”

You nod enthusiastically, “Ok, daddy! I love you!”

He leans down to kiss you again, “I love you too, princess.”

As soon as he leaves, you rush to the shower, cleaning yourself as quickly as you can. Once you’re done, dried yourself and had gotten changed into your jeans and a plaid shirt, you start to pack up your things. This consists mostly of packing your clothes into a couple of suitcases, but you start to box up some other things too, like your laptop and other belongings.

A couple of hours later, Gabe is back with the removal team. They pack all of your things into sturdier boxes and load their van, while you and Gabe sort out your last payment to your landlord. Once you return the keys and the last of your stuff is in the van, you and Gabe follow in his car. You can’t wait to move in with him.

Once the removal company has brought all of your boxes into Gabe’s impressive mansion, he pays them, leaving just the two of you together. He puts his arm around your shoulder and brings you closer to him, which you love, wrapping an arm around his waist, “So, what do you think of your new home, baby girl?” he asks you.

“I love it, daddy! All this marble is beautiful!”

He smiles, “I’m glad you like it! Now, seeing how it’s getting late, why don’t we order a takeaway and we can sort your things out tomorrow?”

“I’d love that, daddy.” You reply, hugging him.

A couple of hours pass and you’ve both finished eating. Gabe glances at his watch, “It’s really late, baby girl, shall we head to bed?”

You stretch, “Ok, daddy.”

You follow him up the marble staircase, holding onto the black, wooden railing. He strides confidently down the carpeted hall, past a multitude of doors, until he stops and pushes this one open. The sight before you is like nothing else; an ebony fourposter bed sits in the middle of the room, against the far wall, with matching ebony cabinets either side. You spy an en-suite bathroom through an open door to the right of the bed and a walk-in closet, the size of your old bedroom, to the left. The black and white theme continues in here, with white walls, black accents and a grey carpet. This room is beautiful.

Gabe glances at you, “You like it?”

“It’s gorgeous! You have great taste, daddy!”

“Well, I fell for you, so I must have!” he says while playfully nibbling on your neck, which starts to turn you on. “Oh, just to warn you,” he begins as he straightens up, “I usually only sleep in my underwear, so I hope that’s not a problem.” He finishes with a wink.

You smile, “Not at all, daddy. After all, I sleep naked!”

You notice him blush and a bulge start to form in his trousers. You bite you lip at the sight of this, as your mind flashes back to the photos you exchanged, and you feel yourself getting wet. He unbuttons his shirt and you follow suit, quickly pulling your shirt over your head. Before he can reach down to unbuckle his belt, you step forward, “Why don’t I help you, daddy?”

He can see the spark in your eye and nods. You fall to your knees and unbuckle his belt, before gently unzipping his trousers. His bulge pushes its way out as the trousers fall. You place your hand on his bugle, feeling a throbbing underneath, “I like this, daddy. In fact, let me show you how much I like it.” You tell him, just above a whisper.

“I’d like that, princess.”

You reach for the waistband of his tight, Calvin Klein boxers, pull them away from his body and reach in for his hard cock. With your other hand, you lower the boxers, freeing his member from his clothes. His large, thick cock looks amazing to you and you can’t help but taste it, taking the head in your mouth. You slowly bob your head, taking around half of his cock in your mouth. He moans every time you move down, so you quicken the pace. As a surprise, you take all of his cock in your throat, which you guess must be an inch and a half thick and at least seven inches long. You hold it there for a moment, before slowly pulling up. Gabe’s moans turn you on like nothing else and you can feel how soaked your panties are already. You need this cock inside you, “I need more, daddy.” You whisper to him.

He lifts you from your knees, so that you’re now standing. He pulls your jeans down, as well as your panties, while you throw your bra off. He picks your naked body up in his strong arms, kissing you deeply as he does so. He moves you to the bed and gently places you on the sheets, before climbing on top of you. You can feel the head of his cock pushing on your wet entrance, “Please, daddy.” You whisper.

“Of course, baby girl.”

He pushes himself slowly into you, sliding himself deeper and deeper, stretching you the whole way as he grunts. You moan loudly, this is the biggest cock you’ve ever had, and it feels amazing. He begins to thrust, pulling his full length out before slowly sliding himself all the way back in. After a short amount of time, he switches his rhythm, this time keeping his whole length inside you as he thrusts. You can’t take this feeling anymore and cum hard on him, then cum again as he pumps and grunts.  
He kisses and bites your neck as he thrusts, making you cum harder. All you can think about is the pleasure he gives you as he fucks you. He keeps a great rhythm, just the right speed to keep pleasuring you.

Before long, you feel his cock harden further. He must be close to cumming and goodness knows he deserves it, having pleasured you so thoroughly. “Cu-cum inside m-me, da-daddy.” You tell him though the moans. He can’t respond in time and grunts loudly as his thick cum shoots inside you. His cock twitches as he fills you. Once his cock has twitched for the last time, he pulls it out, leaving a small amount to fall from you. He falls onto the bed next to you, panting. You can barely move, the pleasure has taken all of your energy, but you almost throw yourself into his outstretched arm, resting your head on his chest.

“That was… so good, daddy, you fucked me senseless!”

Gabe laughs, “Well, you were just so inviting, baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.”


End file.
